It's a Beautiful Life- Chapter 1 (HSM fanfic)
by GossipGinger
Summary: ..
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The sun was shinning rays of light through Gabriellas balcony glass doors, causing the peacefully sleeping girl to bury herself under her comforter.

"Gabriella! Honey, you're going to be late for school!", Shouted her mother from down stairs.

Gabriella shot up from her bed and hurried to get ready.

"Troy will be here any minute!", She said to herself.

After she showered and got dressed, Troy walked in just as she was applying her finishing touch of mascara onto her long, black eye lashes.

"Hey Gabi, you almost ready?"

"Good Morning to you too!", She giggled.

"Sorry! You know how Mrs. Darbus gets when we're late!", He shook his head to rid the thought of Mrs. Darbus.

Gabriella just laughed at her best friend, grabbing her school bag and pushing him out of her bedroom doorway.

"Lets go ya dork!", she said while giggling.

Troy just smiled. He loved the sound of her laugh. It was music to his ears.

The two best friends since kindergarten ran down stairs and rushed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going without a hug and kiss?", Maria said laughing.

"Sorry Mama! Just don't want to be late!", Gabriella said giving her loving mother a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mama!"

"I love you too Mija. Have a good day at school! You too Troy!", She said while laughing at the two teens pushing each other out the door.

Maria just smiled to herself. She loved her daughter with all her heart, and she knew that whenever Gabriella was with Troy she was in good hands. They had been best friends since Gabriella and her mother moved to New Mexico when she was five years old.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Gabriella and her mother had just settled into their new home. Maria was playing dolls with Gabriella when there was a knock at the door.**

 **"Hello!", Maria greeted as she opened the door.**

 **"Hello! We noticed that you have just moved in! We are your neighbors!", The woman said.**

 **"I'm Lucille Bolton, This is my husband Jack and my Five year old son Troy!".**

 **"Oh how nice to meet you all! My name is Maria Montez and this is my five year old daughter Gabriella!", She said shaking their hands.**

 **Gabriella was very shy. She was hiding behind her mothers legs while watching the adults greet each other when she heard a small voice.**

 **"Hello, my name is twoy", Troy said.**

 **"Hi", She said very timidly, still hiding behind her mothers legs.**

 **"Whats your name?"**

 **"Gabwiella"She said shyly.**

 **"Do you want to play with me?", Troy asked offering her his hand.**

 **"Sure", Gabriella said quietly, placing her small hand into his.**

 **Troy led her outside and into his back yard.**

 **"I have a weally cool twee house! Me and my dad made it!", He said excitedly.**

 **Gabriella just looked down at her feet sadly. Troy noticed this and took her hand, running to the ladder. When the two got to the top Gabriella was amazed.**

 **"Twoy this is very nice", She said sitting on the small couch he had inside.**

 **"Yeah I love it! What have you and your dad made together?", He asked sitting next to her.**

 **Gabriella looked down at her hands. "My Daddy is gone", She said twirling her fingers.**

 **"I'm sowwi Gabwiella. Where did he go?", Troy asked placing his small hand on hers.**

 **"Mommy said he is in a better place", she said as tears slid down her cheeks.**

 **"I'm Sowwi Gabwiella. Please don't Cwy", He said wiping her tears away with his little thumbs.**

 **"I know what will cheer you up!", he said smiling.**

 **"What?", she said still sad.**

 **"Are you ticklish?!", he asked grinning.**

 **"Vewy Ticklish! Why?".**

 **With that, Troy pushed her on her back and tickled her everywhere. Gabriella was giggling and laughing hysterically. After a few minutes of tickling Troy finally stopped.**

 **"Wow you are wealllyyy ticklish Gabi", Troy said smilling at her.**

 **"Thanks for cheering me up twoy", Gabriella said smiling back at him.**

 **"That's what fwiends are for".**

 **"We are fwiends?", she asked looking at him.**

 **"Forever", He said putting his arm around her.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"So are you ready for our first day of sophomore year?", Troy asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the gang! Oh and I have math class with Taylor again!", Gabriella said excitedly.

"Oh I can't wait to hear all about how you are actually smarter than your teacher", Troy said laughing.

"Hey! Your just jealous that I have a big brain in my head and all you have in yours is a basketball!", Gabriella stated very pleased with her come back.

Troy just shook his head and laughed. He always made fun of her for being so smart, but he secretly loved how intelligent she was.

They walked into the doors of East High, getting greeted by almost everyone they walked past.

Troy was very popular for being the schools star basketball guy. Gabriella was well liked just because she was a great person. She was so nice to everybody no matter who they were. She never judged or made fun of people. She is just an all around genuine person. Troy always loved that about her.

They both made it to their lockers which were right next to each other.

"Hey Troy! Hey Gabriella!", Chad and Taylor said walking up to them. Chad had his arm around Taylor.

"uhm.. Did we miss something?", Troy and Gabriella asked.

"We finally made it official!", Taylor said happily.

"It's about time..", Troy stated sarcastically.

Gabriella elbowed him in his side.

"Owww.."

"What he meant was, YAY! We're so happy for you guys! I always knew there was something between you two!", Gabriella said smiling.

Gabriella started to walk to math class with Taylor.

"See you boys later!"

"I'm so glad you and Chad are finally a couple!", Gabriella said linking arms with her best friend.

"Me too! Now it's time for you and Troy to start dating!", Taylor said nudging Gabriella.

"Taylor, Troy doesn't see me in that way. We have been best friends since we were five! He sees me like his sister.", Gabriella said sadly.

"Uh uh girlfriend. That boy is in love with you! You're a smart girl Gabriella. Read the signs", Taylor stated in her usual sassy tone.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Troy would actually have feelings for her.

"What signs are you talking about?"

"Are you blind Gabriella? He looks at you like you're the only girl in the world, for one. He is always wanting to spend time with you. He opens all doors for you. He is always trying to make you laugh or smile. I mean, come on! It's all right there happening in front of your eyes!"

"Troy is just a gentleman. He has always been that way", Gabriella stated. She just refused to believe that Troy felt the same way she she felt about him.

"Ok Gabriella! Don't say I didn't tell you so!"

It was the end of the school day. Gabriella opened her locker to get her things to go home.

"Hey you! ready to go?", Troy said with that million dollar smile Gabriella loved.

"With you? Always.", she said smilling back at him.

The two walked to Troys truck. He opened to door for her and she got in. She suddenly remembered what her and Taylor talked about and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?", Troy asked.

"Oh nothing!", She said quickly and blushed.

"Come on! tell me!", He said smiling.

"It's a secret!", Gabriella said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Gabriella don't make me tickle it out of you!", Troy said trying to sound serious.

"Troy don't you dare!", Gabriella said quickly trying to cover her ticklish spots.

Troy just laughed at her attempt to protect herself.

"You can't hide your tickle spots Gabi. There aren't enough arms in the world.", He said jokingly.

"Hey!", Gabriella pouted.

Troy just smiled. He loved how he knew everything about her.

Troy pulled into Gabriellas driveway. Her moms car was there.

"I wonder why my mom is home, she isn't usually home until 6 or 7', she said worriedly.

"Maybe she just came home to pick something up", Troy said reassuring her.

"Yeah your right. You coming in?"

"I can't today. I promised my dad I would shoot some hoops with him. Maybe I'll climb up your balcony tonight when we're done", Troy said smiling.

"Okay, have fun! See you later", She said as she got out of the car.

She walked into her house to find her mother sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

"Mama? What are you doing home so early?", Gabriella asked.

Her mother didn't respond. It was like she was in her own world.

"Mama? Is everything okay?", She asked getting worried.

Still no response. Maria was just staring into space.

"Mama!", Gabriella said, putting her hand on her mothers shoulder.

Maria shot up.

"Oh hi Mija. How was your first day back at school?", Maria asked, clearly still out of it.

"Mama what's wrong with you? I'm getting worried.", Gabriella asked sitting down next to her mother.

"Gabriella I don't know how to tell you this...", Maria said slowly.

Gabriella was really worried now.

"What is it mama?", She asked almost panicking.

Her mother took a deep and shaky breath.

"Gabriella, I didn't want to worry you, but I haven't been feeling well the past few months. I thought it was just a cold but it has gotten worse. I finally went to the doctors last week and they did some testing. I just got my results today.", Maria said with tears forming in her eyes.

Gabriella took a deep breath.

"What did they say?", Gabriella asked tears forming in her eyes as well.

Maria took her daughters hand.

"Mija, They said I have cancer".


	2. Chapter 2

**"Mija, they said I have cancer"**

Gabriella stopped breathing. Her eyes welled with tears. It felt like a wave of electricity had gone from her heart throughout her body, sending chills down her spine. A million thoughts racing through her head. She thought about her father being gone. How could she get over losing her mother too? Things were going so well for her, how could this happen?

"Gabriella?.. Gabriella?", Maria said placing her hand on her now catatonic daughter.

Gabriella just blinked and looked at her sick mother. Her lip trembling.

"Gabriella, I don't want you to be scared about this. I'm going to be okay, I promise!", Maria said trying to be strong for her daughter.

"Mama, how can you know that for sure? You can't promise me that and you know it", She said looking down as a new stream of tears flowed down her red and puffy cheeks.

Maria sighed. She knew Gabriella was right. But she was her only parent she had left. She was going to fight this with every bit of strength that she had left.

"Do you remember what your father always said to you when you were little?", Maria said placing her hand under gabriellas chin, bringing her head back up.

"A Montez always fights back..", Gabriella said quietly.

"No matter what?", Maria said wanting Gabriella to finish the saying.

"No matter how tough the battle", Gabriella said, looking back down at her hands.

"And that is exactly what we are going to do. We will get through this, Mija. We just have to have a little faith, okay?", Maria said bringing her head back up.

Gabriella nodded. Maria took her into her arms and they embraced each other. Gabriella knew she had to help her mother through this. She knew she had to be strong for her.

"I love you so much, Mama", Gabriella said.

"I love you too, Gabriella. More than you will ever know".

Maria got up and kissed gabriellas head.

"I'm going to get some rest, are you going to be okay?", Maria asked.

Gabriella nodded. Maria left the kitchen and Gabriella went up to her room. She shut the door quietly behind her and slid to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chin and cried harder than she had ever cried before for what seemed like hours. She heard a knock on her balcony. She looked up to see Troy standing there with a worried expression.

"Troy, this really isn't a good time", She said opening the door.

"Gabriella, what happened? Is everything okay?", He asked looking into her eyes.

"No Troy. Everything is falling apart!", She said as she wrapped her arms around him, crying hysterically.

Troy picked her up and set her on her bed. He couldn't bare to see her this upset. Gabriella is usually happy all the time. He always said that she leaves a little sparkle wherever she goes. He knew that whatever it was, it must be bad.

"Hey, shhhh, tell me what happened so I can make it better", Troy said pulling her close to him.

"You can't make this better, Troy", She said burring her face into his neck.

"Gabriella, please. Let me try. Let me be here for you. Look at me", He said pulling her face to look at him. "Talk to me, please".

Gabriella looked into Troys ocean blue eyes. He had always been there for her. He was always the one to pick her up when she was down. She knew that he would help her through this. She took a deep breath.

"It's my mom", She said tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't wan't to say it.

"What about your mom?", He said studying her eyes.

"She's sick, Troy. She has cancer. She's going to die!", Gabriella said. With every word stinging her heart more and more.

Troy looked into her big, teary, brown eyes. He knew she was scared. She was scared to death. She had already lost her father and he hoped with all his heart that she didn't lose her mother too. He took her into a loving, tight embrace.

"Gabriella, listen to me. Your mother is one of the strongest women I know. She will fight this. She will beat it", troy said reassuringly.

"How can you say that for sure, Troy? What if I lose her too? Where will I go? How can I live without her?", She asked. Her voice trembling more and more.

"I know this because she has you to fight for", He said, pulling her face so that their eyes meet. "And that is all she needs to beat this", He said rubbing her arm.

Gabriella sighed. He was right. She had to stay positive or this was going to destroy her.

"You know I will always be here for you, Gabi", He said pulling her back into his arms.

"Forever?", She asked looking up at him.

"Forever! Just liked I promised you in my tree house the first time we met", He said smiling.

A small smile appeared on her lips. There was always something about Troys smile that made her want to smile too.

"Is that a smile I see?", He asked looking down at her. His smile growing wider.

"No", She said frowning.

"Oh come on!", He said tickling her.

Gabriella tried with all her strength not to laugh.

"Really Gabriella? Really?", troy said laughing, tickling her harder.

She burst out laughing, rolling around on her bed trying to fight his hands away.

"Is that a laugh I hear now too?", He said laughing.

Troy loved her laugh. Gabriellas laugh was contagious. Whenever she laughed, it made everyone else around her want to laugh.

"Troy I can't Breath!", She yelled breathlessly.

Troy stopped and looked down at her as she caught her breath. Both of their eyes met.

"Troy, am I strong enough to get through this?", Gabriella asked.

"You are absolutely strong enough to get through this, and you have someone who loves you very much to help you along the way", He said as his heart raced.

"Who's that?", she asked.

"Me".


End file.
